


Reward for the Wicked

by thewightknight



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke grinned as he entered the mansion, appreciating the view that greeted him.  Isabela leaned over the table in the receiving hall, rifling through his letters.  He took a minute to appreciate the view: the expanse of golden thigh framed by leather and linen, the curve of her hips, the fall of her hair.  He knew she was aware of his presence.  She shifted, baring more skin.  How could he resist that invitation?  Hawke made shooing motions and Bodahn shook his head, herding Sandal out of the room and closing the door behind him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward for the Wicked

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I took a break from Inquisition and am playing through DA2 again. How could you tell?
> 
> But that smile on Hawke's face when he walks in and sees Isabela bent over his messages? It always makes me think naughty thoughts.

Hawke grinned as he entered the mansion, appreciating the view that greeted him. Isabela leaned over the table in the receiving hall, rifling through his letters. He took a minute to appreciate the view: the expanse of golden thigh framed by leather and linen, the curve of her hips, the fall of her hair. He knew she was aware of his presence. She shifted, baring more skin. How could he resist that invitation? Hawke made shooing motions and Bodahn shook his head, herding Sandal out of the room and closing the door behind him.

Isabella gasped in mock surprise as he grabbed her, then leaned back into him as his hands traveled down from her hips, along the tops of her thighs and back up again, teasingly close to her center. 

“Is everything alright,” he murmured into her ear, sucking lightly on the lobe.

“Mmmmm …. Guess what?”

“What?” Hawke asked as his hands trailed upwards, cupping her breasts as he nibbled at her ear.

“Oh!” Isabela ground back into him, setting his blood to pounding. “Castillon’s in town. I’m not waiting around for him to stick a knife into my back.” 

“No, I’m the only one that’s going to be sticking something in you.” Hawke nipped at her neck, just below the ear, and was rewarded with another moan. “So what’s the plan?”

“I thought we’d get him before he gets me.” She continued to grind back against him, stretching like a cat as he pinched her nipples through the cloth of her tunic.

“So we’re going to surprise Castillon? I love surprises.” Hawke pushed her forward till her hips met the table, spread her legs apart with his knee.

“Unfortunately … oooh!” Hawke pinched again, just hard enough. “… he’s holed up somewhere in Kirkwall. I haven’t been able to find him. I do know where Velasco is. That’s his right hand.” With a final twist, Hawke abandoned her nipples, grasped Isabela by the shoulders instead, gripping the fabric, pulling her down onto the table top. “Oh, you marvelous man!” She melted into him as he rubbed against her, spreading her legs farther apart and rolling her hips into his leg. 

Hawke started loosening the ties at the side of her tunic, and prompted her again. “So. Velasco?”

“Yes. Velasco.” It drove him mad, hearing her say another man’s name when her voice was breathy with desire. “We just have to make him tell us where Castillon is. Somehow.”

He pushed her tunic up, baring her back, trailing his fingers up and down her spine, watched her shiver at his touch.

“What a plan. Your scheming ability puts me to shame,” he teased.

“Well, how am I supposed to think when you’re doing that?” she gasped as he caressed the sides of her breasts. “I haven’t worked out all the kinks,” she continued.

“I don’t know. I thought we’d worked through most of them.” He ground his leg up into her cleft again, feeling her wet heat soaking through her smalls.

“Most of them, yes.” Hawke slid his fingers along the top of her smalls, sliding in and then out again. “Step one … mmm … we go to Velasco.” He tugged at her smalls, kneeling behind her as he pulled them down. “Step two, something exciting happens. Oh, flames!” she gasped as Hawke let his tongue tease at her, the barest of touches. “Step three ….” She never finished step three. Hawke slapped her bare ass and then pulled her in, tasting her deeply.

He worked her with tongue and fingers until she was dripping, crying out. As she climaxed he spanked her again.

“I say we hit him until he talks,” he said.

“You’ll just end up killing him,” she moaned as he worked a finger inside of her, twisting it until he hit that spot that made her toes curl.

“If we kill him we search his body. We might find something.” He thrust with his finger, while working her pearl with his thumb, making her writhe.

“Or we could find nothing and get nowhere,” she choked out.

“Couldn’t we just ask Velasco where Castillon is? Nicely?” He spanked her again, twice.

“He’s not going to reveal anything willingly. I can’t risk him … ooh … getting suspicious and alerting Castillon.” Isabela whimpered in protest when he withdrew his fingers. Hawke undid the front of his trousers, and she sighed as he brushed the tip of his member against her, then slid slowly into her.

Oh, but she was magnificent, clothes in disarray, skin flushed with desire, ass reddened, head thrown back as she welcomed him. He held her still, hands gripping her hips, and leaned into her, tickling her ear with his breath again.

“Castillon wants you. Why not let Velasco bring you to him?” She clenched down on him as she shivered, and it was his turn to moan.

She chuckled, hoarse and breathy, and flexed around him again, contracting and releasing her inner muscles. “And you follow me? Ooh, that’s clever. Let’s do it then.”

“Alright.” He pulled back and then thrust in, hard enough to slam the table into the wall. She braced herself, pushing back, matching him in intensity with each stroke. She screamed out his name as she came again, nails scratching the table’s finish, and he exploded inside of her, collapsing on top of her, legs trembling. 

When they got their breath back, Isabella chuckled. “Velasco’s been spending his nights at the brothel, enjoying their so-called splendors, although I’d be highly surprised if they could offer him anything to match this." Hawke nuzzled at her neck, laughed in agreement. “That’s where we’ll find him.”

“And how are you going to reward me for my help?” Hawke joked as he stood.

Isabela rolled over, leaned back on her elbows against the table, and gave him that sultry grin that always made his knees week. “How about we work through a few more of my kinks?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi over on [tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/).


End file.
